1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel low calorie composite sweetener and a process for producing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sweeteners include sugars such as sucrose, sugar-alcohols such as sorbitol and maltitol, protein series sweeteners, and chemically synthesized sweeteners such as saccharine. Among them, sugars, for example, sucrose. fructose and glucose are considered to be preferred sweeteners giving no peculiar taste and, in particular, sucrose is a sweetener having excellent quality of sweetness and physical property and in the greatest demand. However, in view of health and considering obesity caused by excess intake of sugars, adult diseases induced by obesity and occurrence of dental caries, it has recently been demanded for a low calorie sweetener as a substitute for sugar, and various low calorie sweeteners have been proposed.
Maltitol can be mentioned as a conventional and existing low calorie sweetener. However, maltitol involves problems, in that, for example, the quality of the sweetness is different from that of sucrose and it gives undesirable effect of laxative diarrhea, if it is taken in a great amount.
Further, sweeteners of high sweetness which provide sufficient sweetness even in a small amount have also been used and there are known, for example, stevia extracts and (.alpha.-L-aspaltyl-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (hereinafter referred to as AP). However, it has been pointed out that such sweeteners of high sweetness have drawbacks that they generally give peculiar after-taste and lack in the voluminous feeling if they are used alone, and adjustment of sweetness is difficult owing to their high sweetness. Then, it has been proposed to use them as a composite sweetener in combination with other sugars in order to compensate for such drawbacks (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications No. 60(1985)-16572, No. 60(1985)-256361 and No. 1(1989)-157354).
Such conventional processes for producing composite sweeteners were for blending AP with sugars as described in the above referenced prior art which adopt a method of manufacturing products in such a form that a reducing sugar or a sugar containing reducing sugar in the molecule is in direct contact with AP. Because of this method, it involves the problem of occurrence of Mailard reaction to bring about coloration in the course of drying or advancement of coloration during storage.